tccnfandomcom-20200214-history
De samlade Navarderna Wikia
Välkommen Till De Samlade Naravaderna Den här sidan är endast tänkt att användas av mig för mig som en plats att samla idéer och tankar kring min "värld" som jag försöker skapa, så är du inte jag dra härifrån nu tack. Till och börja med är en förklaring om vad naravaderna är i sin ordning. Naravaderna är en samling bibliotek utspridda i den iriska världen, vissa har gått förlorade med tiden medan andra står kvar. Det är trott att om man skulle kunna samla all information som döljer sig inom dessa bibliotek så skulle alla världens gåtor lösas. Så klart är detta troligtvis inte fallet utan bara typisk överdrift. Men om det var sant och de faktiskt hyser all världens kunskap så skulle detta vara den digitala versionen av naravaderna eftersom jag ämnar fylla denna sida med så mycket information och text angående världen som möjligt. Vad Det Handlar Om Jag försöker skapa en mer realistisk värld där magi och monster inte spelar en så jättestor roll i vardagen utan som i vår verkliga värld är del av legender och sagor. De flesta är övertygade om att magi är äkta, men till vilken grad man tror att det kan utnyttjas varierar. Att kunna kontrollera en viss mån av magi i den här världen kräver både inneboende anlag och hård, hård träning som kanske aldrig fullbordas. Men nog om det, nu ska jag försöka sammanfatta vad denna värld är. Från och med nu är året 1712 e.l (efter landning) och det hänvisar till den första iriska landningen vid Bullerudden som är den sydligaste spetsen av dagens Fargia. Detta är en stor händelse i världens historia eftersom den markerar ankomsten av irierna som skulle komma att vara den största påverkan på världen i särklass när det gäller kultur och politik. Även om irierna inte var de första som anlände på någon strand i världen (de var i själva verket relativt sena) gjorde de saker som ingen nation eller folkslag någonsin kunnat göra innan dem. Till exempel, på relativt kort tid erövrade och befolkade irierna nästan hälften av den kända världen, kulturer och imperier försvann och dök upp i deras kölvatten och även om den iriska kultur som fanns vid deras ankomst är historia och har delats upp i en antal subkulturer som knappt liknar det som en gång i tiden var irisk kultur, men ingen kultur före dem har någonsin samlat så mycket kunskap och bidragit så mycket till världen som iriernas. Så det är därför mätningen av tid i världen kan hittas i den iriska kalendern, som använder år 0 för att markera sin ankomst. Även om alla inte är exakt stolta över detta, många av de äldre civilisationerna vägrar fortfarande att använda den iriska kalendern. Det finns för närvarande elva suveräna nationer i den kända världen (eller sjutton beroende på hur man räknar), detta är ett mycket ovanligt lågt antal, tiderna av stora imperier ser ut att kanske återvända, saker har i förra seklet ändrats snabbt och säten av makt i världen verkar vara skiftande. Iriernas dominans är fortfarande stark, men den verkar blekna långsamt i skuggan av den massiva riket av de förenade ustabannern som kallas Ustaguya. De har redan tagit irisk jord och tvingat gamla nationer i norr samman för att bilda en löst sammanhållen allians i syfte att motstå ustabannernas hot. I söder har tre mäktiga ärkehärtigdömen gått igenom blodig intrig och med ankomsten av canierna är mycket oklart. Summering om varje nation * Ambria är den sista iriska utposten i väst och det är geografiskt ett av de största länderna i världen, men mycket av det marker som Ambria kontrollerar består av oadministrativbar sumpmark. Huvudstaden heter Kärrsund och är inte huvudstad för att det är den folkrikaste staden i nationen, utan tack vare dess strategiska läge och naturliga försvar fungerar staden som en stor bastion för Ambrias ledare i krigstid mot ärkefienden Myrna. Ambria är en kulturell smältugn med vissa områden som domineras av irisk kultur, andra sen irisk kultur och andra av myrisk kultur, men för det mesta är det en mix och det är vad ambrisk kultur är. Just nu styrs riket av Kung Wesvard II av Ambria även känd som Wesvard Frossaren eller Wesvard den Fete. Han är känd i sitt hov som en bestämd man med ett livligt temperament som blåser loss då och då, kritikerna å andra sidan kallar honom en hetlevrad härskare som vet vad han vill, men inte hur man får det, men dessa röster har mestadels tystats. Den sydöstra delen av Ambria består av Korps träsk, ett område bara en del av Ambria på papperet, men i verkligheten otämjda region praktiskt taget omöjlig för kungamakten att kontrollera. Trots Ambria anses av många vara en kulturell obygd, så kan de stolta med sin nations armé, med stora krafter och aggressiva män har Ambria förmågan att motstå de flesta potentiella angripare. * Myrna är en önation i väster och de är iriernas gamla ärkefiende. För länge sedan var Myrna den stora spelaren i världen och härskare över det största imperiet världen någonsin hade fram till den punkten i historien, men nu är även deras huvudsakliga ö under hot, det är en underdrift att säga att de Myriska imperiet är en skugga av sitt forna jag. Enligt legenden var myrier den tredje gruppen av människor att anlända till världen, sägs det att de kom över Öde havet med en gigantisk flotta, vissa källor berättar att det bestod av 3000 fartyg och andra säger 10 000, det är oklart om dessa siffror är att bli trodda eller om det bara är en legend. De bosatte sig snabbt på öarna i väster med deras överlägsna kunskaper i navigering och med deras snabba båtar, med dem de tog matematik, geometri, litteratur, avancerat hantverk och arkitektur, myriska städer och deras palats är fortfarande några av de mest hisnande i världen. Efter att de hade tagit ett fast grepp om öarna fortsatte de österut erövrade en hel del mark runt kuster och floder, eftersom hav och floder där deras styrka kan de inte fortsätta djupt inåt land. Men när irierna kom det blev surt för myrierna och efter många krig fick de kastas tillbaka till sina öarna, de har inte haft något fastland som en del av deras nation efter det. Huvudstaden av Myrna kallas Kiira och det är en av de största städerna i världen och hem till cirka 475 000 personer, med fantastisk arkitektur är staden i några av de mer gamla delarna verkligen vacker. Men som med imperiet själv har Kiira sett bättre dagar, metaforer har gjorts om en eld som slocknat. Formellt ett imperium (men inte riktigt ett imperium) styrs myrierna av Kejsar Nicxeras et Astaban VI av Myrna, född som oäkting till den siste kejsaren han har inte haft det lätt i livet, han säger ofta att han har förtjänat allt han har och han bör betraktas som en kompetent härskare på grund av detta. Förmodligen den främsta anledningen till att de lyckas behålla sina öar är på grund av sin flotta som fortfarande är en av de bästa i världen. * Bergirien kan hittas norr om Korps träsk mitt bland de Vita topparna. Huvuddelen av landet består av berg och därför bor inte en massa människor där, de enda naturresurserna som finns att utvinna är olika typer av metaller och att odla mat i riket för att stödja hela befolkningen är omöjligt. Så hur har denna nation lyckats överleva med liten inkomst från resurser och en liten befolkning och utan tillräckligt med mat? Det finns två huvudorsaker till detta. Först av allt, om du vill gå igenom de vita topparna med en armé, en karavan eller bara gå igenom smidigt kan du antingen korsa dem långt i norr där de slutar (vilket inte är ett alternativ för folk bosatta i södern) eller går igenom den Bergirien. Eftersom det är logistiskt omöjligt och obehagligt att röra så många män genom Korps träsk är det enda sättet genom bergen i söder är genom Bergirien. Det innebär att en vägtull kan ställas in på ett högt pris för alla som vill passera och eftersom många köpmän passerar regelbundet har det också blivit en plats för handel eftersom det är anslutningspunkten för öst och väst i söder. Så med de pengar de tjänar de lösa matproblemet genom att importera spannmål. För det andra, när irierna lade grunden för riket efter att de hade hittat bergspasset, hittade de också rika mineralfyndigheter i bergen runt passet. Det var när det Iriska imperiet fortfarande fanns så de hade resurser för att skapa några av de största gruvorna någonsin, och när de tömts använde irierna dessa genom att bygga om dem till stora fästningar som skulle vakta bergspasset. Senare utvecklats städer kring dessa fästningar och därmed har Bergirien några av de bästa defensiva fästningar i världen, vilket gör varje potentiell erövring en logistisk mardröm. Huvudstaden heter Vatri och det ligger i skuggan av de största fästningen i världen Fort Vatri, byggt inuti en enorm tömd juvelgruva. Om kriget någonsin skulle komma i närheten av staden kan fästningen vara värd för upp till hälften av stadens befolkning, och fästningen innehåller proviant som lätt kan räcka under flera år. Bergirien är ett valkungadöme och den nuvarande kungen är Bergakung Jahnnes II och han är medlem i en formidabel adelsfamilj i riket som haft medlemmar i det förflutna som också innehaft titeln. Och som alla andra kungar före honom är han en pacifist, eftersom riket inte skulle klara sig så bra på offensiven och eftersom krig skulle störa handelsvägarna som riket är beroende av. * Ustaguya eller ustabannernas rike är den stora landmassan man finner i öst Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse